fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Weaver
Weaver, commonly referred to as the Guildmaster, was the second in command of the Heroes' Guild in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. He taught the Hero of Oakvale during his youth, and guided him through his later life, helping him find his mother, Scarlet Robe, and to defeat the notorious Jack of Blades. He has also acted as a mentor for Briar Rose and Thunder, two other very famous Heroes in Albion. Story According to the Oracle, the future Guildmaster, then known by his name Weaver, joined Maze in leading a revolt against the leadership of the Heroes' Guild, disagreeing with the practice of only offering "good" quests rather than letting Heroes determine their own morality. Many Heroes were killed in this fight, and their number was at its lowest in centuries. With the success of the revolt, Scythe recommended Weaver as the new head of the Guild because of his "impartial serenity." ''Fable'' and Fable: The Lost Chapters An unknown period of time later, during the Age of Heroes, Weaver took in the young Hero of Oakvale, one of the survivors of the infamous bandit raid on Oakvale. Taking him under his wing, the Guildmaster paired the Hero with Whisper, teaching them how to master the attributes of Strength, Skill, and Will. Years later, he presided over their graduation ceremony. As the Hero of Oakvale grew older and more powerful, the Guildmaster continued to take a personal interest in his accomplishments, as well as his mission in retrieving his family members. Offering both quests to boost his renown and the occasional piece of advice, the Guildmaster also contributed to the Hero's quest by deciphering Arban's Thaumaturgica, enabling the Hero to save his sister, Theresa, and apprehend the traitorous Maze, revealed to be working with Jack of Blades. After Jack of Blades activated all the Focus Sites, he stormed the Heroes' Guild in an attempt to claim his sword, the Sword of Aeons. While the Guildmaster tried to stop him, his attempts were in vain, and he was badly wounded. A year after Jack of Blades was slain by the Hero of Oakvale, the Guildmaster informed the Hero of a developing situation in the Northern Wastes, which warranted the attention of the Hero. It was later revealed that this growing evil was, in fact, the resurrection of Jack of Blades. In his attempt to open the door to Archon's Folly and destroy Jack of Blades once and for all, the Hero of Oakvale had to collect the souls of certain Heroes. It is possible that he slew the Guildmaster in an attempt to gather his soul. Appearance Weaver is a bald, elderly man with a generic moustache and a Guild tattoo on his forehead. He is clad in a blue and gold coat, wearing what seems to be a bright plate chest piece underneath, with a cravat that gives him a regal appearance. ''Fable II'' Several references are made in regards to the Guildmaster, in Fable II. A Russet Apple holds the description as: "An apple a day keeps the Guildmaster away." Villagers, though rarely, will also mention that a Guildmaster could contact a Hero at any time, and remark on how the fact appears annoying to them. Gargoyles may taunt the Hero by asking him/her if he/she has any health or potions. Playing children can be heard referring to the Guildmaster as annoying, excitedly exclaiming they should kill him. Another reference made is that Bloodstone has a purchasable building named "Your Health Is Low." In the same area, drunks can be heard claiming that they received a letter from the Guildmaster. A loading screen in Fable II mentions a rumour that the Hero of Oakvale murdered the Guildmaster, and carved "Your health is low," on his forehead. Quotes Powers and Abilities Weaver is said to be a powerful wizard. Despite this, he does not seem to display any offensive powers, should the player choose to fight him for his soul in Fable: The Lost Chapters. During this fight, he only shows the ability to cast a shield on his bodyguards, as well as heal them. The fact that he does not use any attack spells against the Hero may be out of love for him, as the Guildmaster raised him from a young age. After the battle, if the hero does not accept Weaver's offer to surrender and be teleported to Lychfield Graveyard, he claims that he has "powers you can't even imagine". Despite this, the Hero kills him before he is able to demonstrate these abilities, leaving the Guildmaster's true power a mystery. Trivia *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, if the Hero chooses not to fight Thunder for his soul and instead goes to the arena, Jack of Blades taunts the hero by saying "Try to get your combat multiplier even LOWER", "There's a quest card waiting for you at the bottom of the slime pit!", and "Your health is low, let's keep it that way!", as well as other things that mock the Guildmaster. *When fighting the Guildmaster, he can be seen briefly covering his eyes as if he's crying. *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, it is revealed that the Guildmaster cares about the Hero of Oakvale as a "son". *The Guildmaster is voiced by Hugo Myatt, who is fondly remembered for his role as Treguard the Dungeon Master in the British children's adventure game series Knightmare in the 1980s, famous for such phrases as: "Ooh, Nasty!" and, strangely enough, "Life Force Energy Critical!" *At the end of the game, you may still talk to the Guildmaster, but he won't say anything back. Instead, the game shows a cut-scene of him talking to you although there are no words appearing or being spoken and you may exit, thus leaving the cut-scene. ru:Мастер_Гильдии pl:Mistrz Gildii Category:Fable Characters